


“您可真牛逼”

by orangegoose_toni



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegoose_toni/pseuds/orangegoose_toni





	“您可真牛逼”

塞尔吉奥从伯纳乌往外跑的时候只能蜷起身子拖着右腿，刚才冲去给伊克尔补弹夹的几步路就叫人剌了一刀，卢卡本应该阻止这事发生的。大腿也中了一枪，肌肉组织缠住了子弹，很遗憾地没给打成对穿，弹头仍然嵌在那，随着踉跄接着向更深处挤。失血过多带来的眩晕和恶心一起冲上大脑，他只能在后巷给自己找个墙角暂时休息。

早春的夜晚返出来冰凉的湿气潮得上头，塞尔吉奥撩开衣服，下腹上是给带齿的匕首豁的口子，伤处很浅，除了流血啥事没有，就是皮肉深红外翻的样子看起来颇狰狞。用衬衣简单先包一下，只这一会儿，血就在屁股边上积了一小摊。

“日你妈的加泰亡命徒…”他呲牙咧嘴。

塞尔吉奥哆嗦着去摸里兜揣的手机。谢天谢地，老式翻盖机存活能力真强。

两秒，是加雷斯接了卢卡的电话。他们后来赶上接应，现在正准备出城，‘场子里能救的我们都救了。’卢卡在旁边是这么解释的，没办法腾出时间再折回去接塞尔吉奥。“去安全屋避避吧。”威尔士人挂掉电话。  
塞尔吉奥理智地扣上翻盖，把手机揣回兜里。还有得用，往墙上摔手机没那个必要。

潮而冷的地面隔着休闲裤和内裤还在往上蹿凉气儿，塞尔吉奥挠挠后颈，指甲缝里黑乎乎堆着火药粉末和干涸的血痂。他打个嗝，胃里反上来泛酸的晚餐，有炖牛肉、薄饼和朗姆。  
今夜本来一切都很好，肉食、酒、聊天、打牌和女人。但约好的姑娘没来，只有两车荷枪实弹的加泰人。塞尔吉奥啐了一口，然后狠狠地抹嘴。

从弹夹里抠下最后两颗子弹，在皮衣衬里上擦亮了再装回去。刀刃不知道在哪崩了个豁口，但总算聊胜于无，塞尔吉奥又给它插回靴子里。

强光手电惨白惨白地照亮对面的砖墙，脚步声在巷子那头响起来。塞尔吉奥咬着牙蜷起腿，后背上的冷汗刷刷往外冒，他尽量把自己和影子缩进废纸壳的遮蔽中，仔细听脚步声。

皮鞋，步长0.6+，裤兜里一堆东西随着步子稀里哗啦响，转手电筒，吹口哨，顺风特浓香水味。

我呸。

杰拉德皮克。

塞尔吉奥慢悠悠摸出来枪，不紧不慢拉掉保险，在墙角里找个舒服的姿势摊好，一手稳着手腕给揣在胸前，准备一发崩烂那对竹竿腿。脚步声由远即近，手电的光柱晃来晃去，光源马上出现在眼前，正是精神高度紧绷的时候。

“…啊……啾…！”塞尔吉奥没憋住喷嚏。

塞尔吉奥的枪口指着杰拉德，杰拉德的枪口冲着塞尔吉奥的脑袋，手电光下移瞄着对手的裆。

“我总是比你快，你没命出去的。”塞尔吉奥的枪端的稳稳当当。  
“是，你最快，马德里半秒boy可不跟人吹。”杰拉德用手电光往上扫扫，目力所及的范围内是各种刀伤擦伤，“马德里知名交际花，被迫参与火并也是难为你了。”皮鞋尖踢踢塞尔吉奥的脚腕。

“可闭嘴吧皮克，差点被丢去给意大利佬舔鞋的经历还不够长记性吗？”塞尔吉奥唾沫星子在灯光底下乱飞。  
“只是差点。哪像你，给他们吸屌也能自得其乐。”  
“给马德里干活我能挣到自己的份。”

“这叫什么屁话，你给谁干活拿不到钱？连巴塞罗那都有得赚。”  
“我不是加泰人。”  
“你也不是马德里人。”

塞尔吉奥没讲话，一如既往地，他和杰拉德单独一起绝不可能正常交流。

“没打算杀你，枪放下吧，一直端着你累不累。”  
“这话说完你自己信吗？都追到这份上了是不打算动手的意思？”

“我的任务是给你活着带回去，多那一颗子弹真的没必要，相信我，你那一堆下流情报真的能保你的命。” “哈维带人在堵伊克尔，卡洛斯更相信他那边。你是plan B，而我是planB的负责人。”杰拉德耸耸肩，瞟了一眼手表，“但还是这边完成的更快。”

“你还剩几发子弹？”塞尔吉奥突然发问。  
“满的。放心吧，说了留你有用。”  
“我还剩两颗。”塞尔吉奥低头嘟哝，“相比于你的，打爆我自己的头似乎是更有效率的选择。”

“首先，我不认为你弹夹里还有东西。”杰拉德嗤笑，“还有，你什么时候把「好死不如赖活着」从人生信条里划掉了？”。  
“还没呢，这可是人生真理。”塞尔吉奥撑着地面坐正一点，伸给杰拉德一条胳膊，“傻大个儿，拉我一把会死吗？”

 

左脸贴在墙上，两手在腰后交叉，杰拉德用两根束带把手腕捆的扎扎实实，动作一气呵成。他又拽了拽卡扣，确保已经拉的足够紧。  
“你妈的。”塞尔吉奥又在小声叨叨，“这是要送去巴萨还是屠宰场？”  
“都差不多。”杰拉德用小臂顶着塞尔吉奥的后颈，把他摁在墙上，凑到他露出来的那只红耳朵边上说悄悄话。 “我也可以现在就上你，反正最后给活着带回去就成。”杰拉德用自己的胡子蹭着他的。  
“随便，你可以试试。但愿普伊罚你的时候能让所有人看着，绝对有意思。”  
“他凭什么。”  
“不听话的男孩就得挨罚。这一点卡洛斯会和伊克尔达成共识的。”

“你想卡洛斯怎么罚我？嗯？”杰拉德的手从裤腰溜进去，“像这样拧我的屁股吗？在所有人面前拽掉我的裤子，用他扣球的力气往我身上甩巴掌？”杰拉德抡圆了胳膊，给塞尔吉奥已经暴露在外边屁股一个火辣的拍打，声音清脆，臀尖的脂肪像水波一样颤颤。

塞尔吉奥把呻吟和痛呼都紧咬在后槽牙上，“他会拿鞭子抽你，我发誓，说不定哈维还会帮他的忙，而你的后背会像雨打的樱桃一样爆开，然后跪在卡洛斯脚边认错，吻他的鞋求他原谅你。如果我在的话，我会给你鼓掌的。”  
杰拉德没说话，只是把膝盖往塞尔吉奥的大腿缝里挤，手臂仍然给他的脑袋顶在墙上没法动弹。

「PENG」  
子弹崩在墙角。

杰拉德分开塞尔吉奥的臀瓣，把手指换成发热的枪管。即使经过冷却，那温度仍然烫得塞尔吉奥一哆嗦，杰拉德把枪口对着穴口碾着向里磨，紧绷的环状肌肉拒绝配合，被强行撑开只能给人带来疼痛。塞尔吉奥不受控制地痉挛，身体颤抖着想要蜷缩。

杰拉德倒是相当兴奋，“如果我现在扣下扳机，”他发出吞咽口水的声音，“你这个性感漂亮的小屁股会变成一堆破烂的肌脂，而你后半辈子都得在轮椅上过了，后边还要挂一个恶心的塑料袋，用来兜着你身体装不了的屎尿。”  
“如果你敢...”塞尔吉奥真的被恶心到了，“我会用你的皮来做那个袋子。”但他还是忍不住颤抖，毕竟扳机并没握在他手里，而杰拉德皮克又是个众所周知的疯子。  
“再说吧。”杰拉德挂好保险，给枪揣回大衣兜里，“普伊会把你变成他的好狗狗的。”杰拉德解开皮带扣，把臀缝里的家伙又换成他自己的阴茎，“小东西最好从现在开始学会听话，这是为你好。”

虽然东西换了，但是碾着顶的动作没变。杰拉德的前液只能帮他推进一点，刚刚戳进去就被内部的肌肉推挤着出来，塞尔吉奥的屁股就像极端分子的嘴，根本撬不开。杰拉德只能又甩了他两巴掌，“拿出你的专业精神来！”

尽管还是被压的死死的，但塞尔吉奥至少努力挣扎过，他能感觉到腹部的伤口又在往外淌血，而流出来的血几乎像是凉了。眼前闪现的白光伴着耳鸣一起出现，塞尔吉奥觉得有点反胃，身体渐渐脱力，全靠杰拉德的胳膊给挂在墙上，视线也没法聚焦，干燥起皮的嘴唇根本合不上，面色泛白地喘着粗气。

杰拉德倒是挺开心，放松下来的肌肉非常乖顺，柔软而多汁，他哼着歌，随音乐的节奏抽插，遇到高难的拉花，还得停下来用一段瞎唱给飙完再接着考虑自己正插着的这个屁股。  
他能感觉到塞尔吉奥在失血，但这股铁锈味和他正在做的事情太搭了，杰拉德觉得自己没理由放弃享受这些。每当塞尔吉奥垂着脑袋就快晕过去了，杰拉德就用阴茎去戳他的前列腺，等他发出代表活着的呜咽声了就继续哼着歌操他。

塞尔吉奥不知道被折磨了多久，如果交出什么情报就能解脱，那么他肯定已经做了，别说一条，整个记录本都给他，但杰拉德就是什么都不要，他只是觉得好玩。  
谢天谢地，杰拉德终于嚎着高音射在塞尔吉奥的屁股上，他还用手抹抹，把两团软肉都糊上精液。

“你完了，杰拉德皮克...”塞尔吉奥嗓子有点哑。  
“什么？”杰拉德凑近去听，但塞尔吉奥嘴里只剩下'嘿嘿'傻笑。

杰拉德拽着他皮衣的领子给拖出小巷，他那辆深蓝色的奥迪就停在路边。塞尔吉奥翻了个白眼，因为杰拉德去后备箱拿了一个干洗店的塑料袋铺在后座上。塞尔吉奥在塑料袋上趴好了，杰拉德又来摸了一遍，收走了马丁靴里的那把匕首，兜里的枪和手机，脖子上的铭牌，又在仍然暴露在外的臀尖上拧了一把。

杰拉德的车技就和他本人一样疯癫，到达目的地的时候，塞尔吉奥已经彻底晕过去了。

早早接到消息的拉基蒂奇带了一群小护士在楼下等着杰拉德的车，当打开车门之后，伊万和杰拉德面面相觑，眼睛里满是疑惑。伤员腹部以下几乎全是血，臀部皮肤上布满掐或者拍打留下的指痕，还带着干涸的精斑，皮肤冰凉，呼吸微弱。

杰拉德耸耸肩，“反正是铁人，死不了。”  
伊万招呼着几个大汉给人抬上担架，回头给杰拉德竖了个大拇指，

“您可真牛逼。”

 

—fin—


End file.
